


Be Careful, Spider-Man (Peter Parker X Male Reader)

by Halfn



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfn/pseuds/Halfn





	Be Careful, Spider-Man (Peter Parker X Male Reader)

Peter looked at the colourful trees and bushes around them, "I love autumn, it's so pretty." He smiled. (Y/n) looked over at him, "You say that every year."  
"Well it applies to every year."  
They continued their walk to (Y/n)'s house, they had agreed to do homework together and catch up on each others life's because of Peter's absence. He was always busy with the "Stark internship". (Y/n) wasn't stupid, he'd seen Spider-Man on TV and even met him in real life when he was offered to be walked home by the young hero. The (h/c) male knew Peter was Spider-Man the second he heard the hero's voice. Of course, Peter didn't now that (y/n) knew that he was Spider-Man.

Once they got to the house, they walked to the kitchen to get some snacks.  
"What do you think Spider-Man likes to eat?" (Y/n) curiously looked up at the kind hearted boy, "Do you think he eats flies?" He continued, carefully examining Peter's every move. Peter chuckled, "He's probably tried it." He was, of course, speaking from experience. His curiosity got the best of him and he ate a fly. (Y/n) laughed at that, "He probably has." Giving Peter a knowing smile, he turned back to the fridge and took out a plate with some old pizza. "Leftovers from... a few days ago?" The (e/c) eyed boy asked, more than said. He removed the thin sheet of plastic wrapped around the plate and smelled the content of it.  
"It smells fine." He fully removed the plastic and put the plate in the microwave. "You sure I can trust you?" Peter sat down on a high chair by the kitchen island, a teasing smile on his face. (Y/n) just shrugged before he stopped the microwave taking the plate out, "Fuck fuck fuck fuck-" he no less than dropped the plate onto the counter, "Are you okay?" Peter hastily stood up and walked over to (y/n) who was holding the wrist of his hurt hand with his other. "Fuckin- do I look okay?!" He dropped both of his arms to his side, "Because I am, it's really not that warm." He grabbed the plate again to prove his point. Peter just glared at him, "Come on, our homework is calling." (Y/n) said in a sing song voice, grabbing his stuff before settling down onto the couch. They talked, laughed and did their homework whilst eating the very old pizza. At one point Peter asked the other if he'd ever met the friendly neighbourhood spider. "I have, why?" (Y/n) raised an eyebrow. "What was he like?" Peter tried his best to look excited and surprised, failing extremely. (Y/n) decided to mess a little bit more with the poor boy, "Really nice," he looked down at his lap, smiling softly, "He offered to walk me home after staying late at your place." Peter nodded, "Yeah, he told me about that. He complained about you walking too fast." He teased, resulting in (Y/n) showing him playfully, rolling his eyes. "Does he talk about me a lot?"  
"Sometimes, maybe he's got a crush on you." He wiggled his eyebrows sugestively.  
"Maybe so..."

Peter left around 9 pm, his aunt had started to get worried and got one of Stark's drivers to pick him up. Later that night (Y/n) was watching pointless videos on YouTube, not really paying any attention. He heard a small quiet tap on his window, he looked over and saw no other than Spider-Man. Climbing out of his warm bed and let his feet hit the cold floor, he walked over to open the window.  
"What are you doing here?" He opened the window and let the arachnid climb in, "I just... wanted to see you." He shrugged, turning towards the other, fiddling with his fingers. "You're fretting." The (e/c) eyed boy smiled, walking back to the bed to crawl under the warm covers again. He held the side of it open for the hero, "Wanna watch some YouTube?". He could tell that made the masked Peter smile, "Sure." He climbed under and wiggled until he got comfortable, probably grinning like a child in a candy store. They watched a few videos, (Y/n) getting more and more tired for each passing second until he practically fell asleep. Peter, Spider-Man, quietly climbed out of the bed, pulling the covers back over the other boy. (Y/n) caught his arm before he managed to get far from the bed, "Stay?" It came out as barely a whisper. "I have to get home, it's late."  
"Yeah. Aunt May will get worried." The room got eerily silent, before a small 'what' escaped the masked heros lips. (Y/n) smirked up at him, "I'm not an idiot, Parker."  
"How long?"  
"Since you walked me home that time, but I've had my suspicions for a while." He stood up as he told him this and gently put his hands on Peter's jaw, "May I?" Peter nodded weakly, not knowing what to do escpecially with his hands . The (h/c) haired teen slowly pulled Peter's mask over his face, before leaning in to kiss his cheek, "Be careful, Spider-Man."  
"Y...yeah, I will. Thank you." He pulled his mask on again, walked over to the window as he clumsily tried to open it, before jumping out, swinging away.


End file.
